The Lost Brother
by NerdBrigade
Summary: What happens when John is taken by the Hood will the others be able to find him and get him back before something happens.
1. The apperance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Thunderbirds**

 **This is my first fanfiction so be nice**

Beep beep Thunderbird 5 called out there was red flashing light in Johns room. John sprang out of bed and headed towards the command centre to see what was going on but before he could reach the command centre the answer became very clear. Boom a missile hit Thunderbird 5 plumbing it into complete darkness and stopping the rotational spin John hit the floor and was knocked unconscious. When he awoke he was tied 2 a chair in the command centre and the Hood was stood in front of him.

"Good morning sunshine" He said

"umm" Said John

"Wake up now sleepy head"

"Hood what do you want" John said as he finally came round

"Don't I even get a hello"

John just sat their with a stern face

"Ok I need you to contact Tracy island for me"

"And why would I do that"

"Coz if you don't I would have to kill you"

"Fine" Said John anxiously "Kill me then"

"What a noble Tracy you are John but I going to kill you by dropping Thunderbird 5 out of the sky and where were stuck now you will hit England so will you contact Tracy island or do I have to drop Thunderbird 5 out of the sky"

John sat their trying to come up with away to get out of the situation but he couldn't his mind was black

"You have 10 seconds"

"10"

John just sat their in complete denial of what's happening

"9"

John was trying every possibility of how to get away

"8"

John started to sweat now

"7"

John had all but tried to think out every possibility now  
"6"

He had an idea John was going to try an escape he knew this ship better than everyone so he could hide from the Hood

"5"

He tried to loosen his hands every time the Hood turned his back

"4"

The countdown was nearly over and he wasn't any closer to escaping

"3"

He tried frantically to escape but escape was impossible

"2"

John had given up their was nothing he could do the Hood had won

"1"

"So what will it be John life or death"

John had given up trying to fight it was inevitable but he couldn't kill those people so I guess he had to contact Tracy island.

"Ok ill contact Tracy island for you"

It wasn't the fact he didn't want to contact it was the fact he didn't want them to see him weak and in danger and needs helping.


	2. The Escape

Tracy Island

The Hood untied John and held him so he couldn't run off.

"We don't want you escaping now do we"

"O no" Thought John guess I have to come up with some other way to escape.

John unwillingly contacted Tracy Island.

"Tracy island come in this is Thunderbird 5 we have a situation"

The Hood quickly retied John to the chair.

Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan all raced towards the living room to see what John wanted.

"What is it John" Spoke Scott "John where are you"

Suddenly The Hood appeared on the screen instead of John.

"Hello Tracy island" The Hood said

"Hood what are you doing on Thunderbird 5" Scott said angrily

"Just thought I would stop by say hello to my friend John here and why I'm at it take over International Rescue"

"What you cant do that" Said Scott

"We wont let you" Gordon said while punching the Hood holographic state

"Angry little thing aren't we" The Hood said while lighting at Gordon

"And if you hurt John I will get you" Said Virgil angrily

"Well I cant promise that"

All this talking has given John the chance to loosen his arms so now their free John quickly untied his legs then left the room.

"Would love to chat but I have an escaped prisoner so ill contact you later and if you try to get Thunderbird 3 here to rescue John my ship will blow you out of the sky bye"

"Wait..." But before Scott could finish his sentence the Hood had left. "We have to help John we cant leave him up their with him"

"Well what will we do we cant get Thunderbird 3 up their coz of The Hoods ships what can we do"

Granma Tracy stepped in "I can hear a lot of cants so lets focus on what we can do"

"That's the thing Granma" Said Virgil "we **DONT** know what to do"

"We must do something coz at the moment John is all alone on Thunderbird 5 and being chased by a mad man"

"Little John where are you" Called The Hood "I don't want to hurt you"

John was hiding in the server room of Thunderbird 5. He was quietly whispering to himself

"Come and find me Scott come save me"

"Come and find me Scott come save me"

"Come and find me Scott come save me"

John went quite as The Hood stepped through the door.

"Come out John it would be better for you"

John just sat their terrified for once he didn't have a plan he didn't know how to get out he was **TRAPPED.**

"I know your in here"

The Hood was directly in front of John. John was petrified he didn't know what to do. The Hood was slowly turning round. John was Trapped.


	3. The Plan

On Tracy island Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Brains and Grandma Tracy were all trying to come up with a plan to save John they were all discussing different ideas and different plans but none of them seemed to work.

"Come on" Said Scott "There must be something we can do"

"We have tried all poss...possibilities there isn't a way to do It from this side of the ship only John can escape" Said Brains

"Fine" Replied Virgil "Is there a way to contact him without the hood knowing"

Grandma Tracy quickly replied "Now you're thinking like Tracy's"

"So" Alan loudly spoke "How do we do it? Brains"

"Well there is the secret room on board Thunderbird 5. It was the old communications room. It's not on the blueprints so if for some reason The Hood got a hold of them he wouldn't be able to find this room"

"How does this help John?" Spoke Gordon trying to get all the facts together he didn't know

"Well…." Brains was cut off by Scott who was anxious to get started.

"That's where John would go a place where The Hood couldn't find him"

There hopes were soon cut short when The Hood made another appearance on the screen. He was covered in blood.

"I've got a new plan" He said tiredly "Come and meet me on Thunderbird 5 you have 10m before things go **BADLY** wrong"

Before Scott could speak The Hood had gone off.

"Did you see the blood..." Said Alan

"I hope it's not John's" Gordon replied finishing his sentence

"Let's not think about that now" Said Scott trying to calm everyone's nerves but you could clearly see he was worried

"Scott's right" Grandma said sick with worry "We mustn't think the worst. Ok"

"Ok" They all said it but none of them believed it you could see it in their faces

"How many can we fit on Thunderbird 3 Alan" Said Scott trying to change the conversation

"We can only fit 5 at a push but it wouldn't be a comfy ride"

"I'll come as well then boys" Grama boldly said

"You can't though said Alan the other space is needed for John when we come back down with him" Alan said sadly as he didn't want to hurt his grandma's feelings

"Well one of you would have to give up your space for me"

"No" Said Scott "The Hood wants us there not you and we have wasted enough time on this already let's go"

All the others even Grandma knew Scott was right and they must follow his decisions as leader. So with that Scott, Alan, Virgil and Gordon all piled onto Thunderbird 3 and set off to meet The Hood and rescue John.


	4. The Worry

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Thunderbirds are go. Thunderbird 3 blasted off and was entering the earth's atmosphere the boys just sat there quiet they didn't have anything left to say to each other and if they didn't say it coz they knew the importance of rescuing John from The Hood and bringing him home safe where they could look after him. And they all kept wondering whose blood was on The Hood they all knew it was probably John's but they didn't want to accept that they wanted him to be ok they wished he was ok and they had to be strong and believe it wasn't his and he was ok hiding in that room in Thunderbird 5 waiting for us to come get him. Thunderbird 3 reached Thunderbird 5 and what they saw shocked them and rattled them from the inside out. There was no words to express what they saw they just docked in and waited for The Hood to appear. The footsteps of him grew closer and closer until he was standing in front of them.

"Hello Tracy's" He said

"Where's John? And what you done with him" Alan shouted

"We are going to visit him now. Follow me for this to work I need all five of you together"

They all started to follow The Hood who would hopefully lead them to John. A lot of questions sprang to mind when they were doing this like what was The Hoods plan and is John ok. There was an area of uncertainty in the air.

"I don't trust this Scott" Whispered Virgil

"I don't either" Scott replied "But it's our best chance of seeing John and escaping so everyone keep your guard up and don't trust anything The Hood says"


End file.
